Xmen : Evolution, Season 5
by Star Burton
Summary: I really hate that Xmen is over, so I thought, 'Why don't I make season 5' and here's the outcome. JOTT, ROMY, TONDA, KURMANDA, LANCITTY, BOBBLIEE, or is it Jubby?, and a few OC&CC pairings.
1. After the Picture

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**ATTENION, YOU WILL NEED TO READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY:** This story starts after the big group picture that was shown at the end of the series. If you look at Rogue shoulder you will notice she had a hand on it, which happens to be Remy's. And everyone the picture has joined the X-men.

"After the Picture"

Gambit leaned in close to Rogue's ear. "Y' enjoying this, _chere_?"

Rogue twisted her shoulders, flinging him off his stand on the bleacher. She caught his hand just before he hit anybody.

"Maybe." she said, pulling him up.

"Remy knew y' did." he replied, grinning.

Kurt watched as his sister walked away with Gambit. He realized he would soon be calling him by whatever his true name was. Kurt smiled; Rogue had finally found a man that accepted her, mutation and all. His ears twitched. Was someone calling him? He walked toward the wood to see Amanda.

"Amanda, vhat are you doing –" he was cut off when Amanda threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, profounding shocking Kurt.

"I… uh…." Kurt stuttered, running his fingers threw his hair once the broke apart.

"My parents say its okay!"

"They _vhat_?"

"They saw the whole Apocalypse thing on T.V. and said it okay that I'm going out with you!" she cried, hugging him.

"Vhat? How'd vey know ve vere still going out?"

Amanda blinked. "I forgot to ask."

They both laughed.

"Hey, vant to go get some ize cream?"

"Sure."

"Hold on a second, I'll be right back."

_BAMF_

Amanda waited for a second and saw him teleport near the Professor, giving him something.

_BAMF_

He appeared before her in normal cloths.

"What about the image inducer?"

"I don't think I'll be needing it vor a vile."

_BAMF_

Jean leaned into Scott.

"A lot's happened." she said.

"Yeah. We've even got some new teammates, despite where they came from." Scott replied, giving Colossus and Remy evil glares behind their backs.

"Oh Scott, give them a chance!" Jean exclaimed, giving him a little shove.

"Omigosh." his words slurred together as he watched something.

"What?" Jean fallowed his gazed to Rogue and Gambit, who where walking with Gambit's arm around Rogue's waist and her hand on his.

"Omigosh." she slurred just as Scott had.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ororo said, approaching them.

"Rogue finally found someone."

They watched them for a while longer before going off to their own business. The Professor wheeled up to X23.

"Child, what would you like your name to be? Or do you want to be called X23?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "Laura."

"Alright, Logan will show you to your room."

logan said, coming up to the two. "So you decided to join us."

"Yeah, Hydra's gone, so I figured it would be good."

Logan put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll fit right in." he told her, smiling. Laura smiled back.

- (' . ') -

Kitty phased through the ground and into her wardrobe in the mansion. She picked out an outfit, slipped it on, and phase back into the ground, coming up at the Brotherhood's house. She phased into the living room and hid behind the wall as she heard voices.

_Lance said the house would be empty tonight. _She thought to herself.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this." said a grouchy, female voice.

"You'd better, Snoogylumps, cause you're goin' out with the Toad!" replied a young, northern voice.

"Remind me why I am again?" said the woman, who came into view. Her hair was black, cut short around the top of her head, the hair at the scalp died red. She was wearing a long, red dress that stopped at her ankles, and a jeweled chocker with matching earrings.

"Because you lost the poker game and if you lose you would have to go out with me." the man came into view, or more of boy. His hair was light brown and he was wearing a suit.

"How was I supposed to know Fred could play poker so well?"

"That the whole point, baby; you weren't." he said, grinning.

"Bet you can't even _do_ ballroom dancing." she muttered under her breath.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me, but you will soon." he said, leaning in close to her.

"And they have a special dance going tonight; _the Fox Trot_." he said, his grin turning into a smile. The woman, Wanda, cursed under her breath and they walked outside. Kitty let out the breath she had been holding as a teenage boy walked into the room. His hair was brown and he had on a black shirt with a brown vest over that, his jeans where cut at the knees and he didn't notice Kitty till she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ahh! Oh, hey Kitty. Sorry about Wanda and Todd, they were having… difficulties getting out the door." he said.

"So Fred plays poker?"

"Yep, he's at the world championship right now. That's what he's always thinking about, his strategy." The boy, Lance, shuttered at her sat down on the couch. "Kind of creepy if you ask me, being that this _is_ Fred we're talking about here."

Kitty nodded as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah, totally creepy."

"So, what do you want to watch? We have all the Fast and Furious movies, courtesy of Pietro."

Kitty laughed.

"Pirates of the Caribbean 1&2, Zathora (Todd got that one), and…." he lifted up a DVD box. "The Sound of Music? Oh yeah! You won't believe me when I tell you this, but Wanda got this one." he said, waving it in the air.

"_Scarlet Witch_? I never would have, like, guessed."

"So, what do you want to watch?"

"How about… Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Okay." Lance popped the DVD into the player and sat back down. The room grew bright at the movie started.

- (' . ') -

Lightning flashed outside at the climax of the movie. Kitty huddled close to Lance as he put his arm around her. It had been rain for about ten minute and wasn't letting up. Thunder crackled and the power went out, a gasp escaped Kitty.

"I think it's just a fuse." Lance whispered. "I'll go check."

"No." Kitty said, grabbing his arm. "I'm… I'm scared." Another bolt of lightning revealed the tear that ran down Kitty's cheek. Lance sat back down.

"I won't leave, don't worry." he said, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her close to him. Kitty leaned into his chest as the storm raged on. Lightning flashed as the corner of the house was struck. In seconds, half the house was in flames.

"Oh my gosh!" Kitty cried.

"Kitty, get us out of here!"

"Oh, right!" and she slipped them into the ground, coming up outside the house as the rest was engulfed in red tongues of fire.

"Oh no…."

"My house…."

At that moment Todd and Wanda drove up.

"What the…?"

"Yo, what happened to our house?" Todd asked, hopping out of the jeep.

"The lightning…."

The rain had stopped, and the world seemed to still. Pietro sped up from where ever he had gone.

"Where's the house?"

"It's…." Wanda is in shock.

"Snugglebumps? Wanda?" Todd shook her.

"Well?"

"Isn't it obvious? The house is burned out, the whole darn house!" Lance said, taking Pietro up by the collar and shaking him.

"All our stuff… its gone." he put Pietro down, somewhat in a daze.

"Lance? Lance?" Kitty touched his arm. He looked down at her. "Where are you going to live?"

All were silent.

- (' . ') -

SCENE CHANGE: Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

- (' . ') -

"… and now the house is burned down, so we have no where to go." Lance finished explaining why they where at the institute.

"Hmm… I see. Do think you can handle it? Our training sessions have increased in skill…."

"We don't really have a choice."

"Alright. Kitty, would you show them to their rooms?"

"Like, sure Professor." Kitty said, leading them out of the room.

- (' . ') -

Todd was walking to his room when he heard a scream. He put his head in the door to see Wanda wearing an X-men uniform similar to Jean's, except it was black. Of course, it was made of spandex.

"I am NOT wearing this to danger room sessions!"

Todd smiled. Maybe living with the X-Geeks wouldn't be so bad.

- (' . ') -

Logan was walking outside when he heard a trashcan tip over.

_Probably a raccoon. _He told himself, but he when to check on it anyways. He found a girl of about 13 rummaging through their garbage.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

She squeaked and looked up, startled. She shrunk down to the size of a mouse and hid behind the trashcan. Logan sniffed. He could smell X-gene. He got down on all fours and looked behind the dumpster.

"Hey, I ain't gonna hurt you." he assured her. She looked up at him timidly.

"Are you a mutant?"

She nodded.

"You found the right trashcans to dig in, kid, because you're at a place for mutants.

"I – I am?" her tiny voice squeaked.

"Yeah, why don't you come out?" Logan backed up as the girl grew back to her original size.

"What's you name, kid?"

The girl squinted, as if trying to remember.

"Amy." she said finally.

"Alright, Amy, welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, aka, mutant war zone."

Amy laughed and fallowed him into the mansion.

"Hey Chuck, I found a raccoon." Logan said to Xavier as he wheeled around the corner.

"Hello, and what's your name?"

"Amy."

"Do you have a special gift? Something none of your friends can do?"

Amy grew to be as big as Juggernaut, and then shrunk down to the size of an ant.

"Interesting. Where are your parents?"

"They're dead." she answered gravely, returning to her natural size.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I've gotten used to it." she said, looking away. Jamie at that moment walked in.

"Hey, Professor, I-" he stopped when he saw Amy.

"Who are you?"

"Amy."

"What's your power?"

"I can change my size."

"I can double myself." Jamie said, pointing his thumb at his chest.

"What's your name?"

"Jamie."

"Jamie, would you show Amy to her room?"

"Sure. I'll give her a tour while I'm at it." he said, and Jamie offered his arm, which Amy took.

"This should be interesting." Logan commented.

- (' . ') -

I'm only putting this out on Saturdays, since I'm trying to make it like the episodes. Anywho, like the animators need money, I need REVEIWS:3

P.S. Yes, I am going somewhere with this Jamie/Amy(Jamy) thing.

Return to Top


	2. Do You Dance?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men

(oh yeah, the picture was taken it late autumn, according to me. And I changed X23's name back to Laura, Thx **lilJuneBug** for telling me!)

"Do You Dance?"

Jamie and Amy had just finished their tour of the mansion.

"Is it anything like where you used to live?" Jamie asked her after they set up her room.

"Well, kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Well, I lived in a mansion but it didn't have so many guest rooms, just dance rooms."

"Dance rooms?"

"It was family tradition for the children to know every dance out there, from waltz to disco, even figure skating and rollerblading."

"No way!"

"Yeah."

"That's so weird! My parents did the same thing before my mutation manifested. I don't get dance lessons here."

"You want to?"

Jamie glanced out the door. "I don't actually need them anymore, but I still like dancing." He whispered.

"Do you have a favorite type?"

"Yeah, ice skating. That was actually a hobby. My mom was trying to make up for me being a boy."

"She wanted girl?"

"Bad."

Amy shook her head. "She doesn't know what she's missing." and smiled a Jamie.

He smiled back.

- (' . ') -

"Don't lead me over a cliff, Swamp Rat." Rogue said as she closed her eyes.

"What, y' don' trust Remy?"

"Nope."

"Den why y' closin' y'r eyes?"

"'Cause Ah trust that ya know I'll haunt ya if Ah die."

"Not even death can separate us."

"Shut up."

Gambit, or Remy as he was now called, lead Rogue a bunch of bushes and parted them.

"Y' can open y'r eyes, _chere_."

Rogue opened her eyes and gasped to see an iced over lake on which people were skating. Snowflakes fell lightly all around them and the sun gave the snow a feathery look.

"It froze with de first snow fall."

"But Remy, Ah don't know how to skate."

"Remy 'ill teach y'." he said, handing her some skates.

Rogue slipped them on and the two walk/skated onto the lake.

"See, it's not that hard."

"That's 'cause's Ah'm holdin' yer hand, Swamp Rat."

"Dat can change." He said, letting go of her.

"Whoa…." Rogue swayed.

"Hey, Ah'm doin' it!" she exclaimed as she steadied.

"See? Not so hard."

"I guess you're – Ahh!" Rogue cried as she lost her balance. Remy caught her and held her hand once more.

"Hay, isn't that Jamie?" he asked, pointing through the crowd at Jamie.

"Yeah, who's he skating with?"

Jamie was skating with a girl with short, light brown hair. She was wearing a short, blue dress that looked like it was way too cold. They were putting on quite a show, doing twirls and such.

"It's that the new girl?"

"Yeah, Amy, right?"

"Mmm-hmm." The two watch Jamie and Amy skate.

"Dang, they're good.'

"Ya got that ri'."

"Y' want to learn how ta skate like dat?" Remy asked, leaning Rogue over, grinning widely.

"Ah guess it wouldn't be too bad." She said, smiling.

- (' . ') -

The X-men were having a training session outside, hosted by Hank.

"The main objective of this is to see how far your powers can go. You will go off into the woods with the partner of your choice and find out what you can."

As you can imagine; all the couples when off together and the best friends with the best friends. Jamie wasn't left, for once. He and Amy went into a random location and stood there.

"Now what?"

"Well, let's show each other our powers." Amy offered.

"Sounds good."

Jamie made some doubles of himself and took them back in. Amy blinked.

"That's it?"

"Yeah…?"

"Ever thought of doubling something else?"

"What do you mean?"

"For example; you know I can change my size, but I can also change other's by focusing on it." She picked up a pebble and grew it to the size of a fairly large rock.

"Now you try." She said, tossing him it. Jamie looked at it for a second. He squinted and the rock tripled, the other two falling to the ground, barley missing his toes.

"Whoa…."

"Cool, eh?"

"Yeah!"

_BAMF_

Rogue appeared between them.

"OMIGOSH." She slurred.

"Rogue! How'd you…?" Jamie looked puzzled at her.

"So you're a teleporter?" Amy inquired.

"No, not exactly…." Rogue groaned and leaned against a near by tree, clutching her head. Remy came in through some bushes and ran over to her.

"Rogue?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. Rogue morphed into every person she had ever absorbed; one at a time, and collapsed on the ground.

"Rogue? _Chere_?" he shook her lightly, getting a low moan.

Remy sent out a mental message to the Professor, who was there is a matter of minutes.

"I never thought it would happen again…." The Professor shook his head.

"Again?"

"Yes, this has happened before, on a larger scale, though."

Remy picked Rogue up. "Will she be okay?"

"Yes, I feel she will. Did something happen; did you touch her or something?"

"No; I thought maybe if she focused on one… err… person that she could use deir power. So she focused on Kurt and teleported."

"Mm… I notice that you're touching her bare hand."

"I guess dat her powers shut off when she's unconscious."

"Yes. It would seem that way. Let me see what's going on in her mind." The Professor put his hand to her forehead and entered her mind. A bunch of Rogues were running around, chasing all the psyches and trying to get them behind her mental wall. It was mostly the enemies that weren't cooperating.

The Professor came back out her mind.

"Well?"

"It seems all the personalities broke out and she trying to capture them again."

Remy nodded and looked down at Rogue. He sighed. "I really thought we were getting somewhere, _chere_." They headed back to the mansion.

- (' . ') -

Amy was sitting on her balcony, a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Hey, Amy; whatchya doin'?"

"Nothing much; just remembering my past."

"What _is_ your past?"

"Well, it was mostly the average life of any girl, despite that fact that I was rich. I was out at a sleepover with my friend, May, when I got a call on the phone. My entire house had burned down to the ground; my parents with it."

Jamie gasped.

"Yeah. I was so scared. I ran away, away from it all. I ran till I couldn't anymore. I started living on the streets, eating from the trashcans, things like that. I stole some cloths when I out grew mine, I didn't bother with shoes, and shrunk down to the size of a mouse in the winters, sleeping with some. I didn't go to an official because I look nothing like either of my parents, so if I were to tell them they would probably just laugh."

Amy sighed.

"Do you ever miss them?"

"Yeah; all the time." A tear rolled down her cheek, landing on the railing.

"Hey, you've got a new family." Jamie said, putting his hand on hers. Amy smiled, holding his hand.

"Like, Omigosh! I just _knew_ you two were going, like, to get together!" squealed Kitty from behind. They both whirled around to see her run out the room.

"Uh-oh." They said in unison.

- (' . ') -

And there you go!


	3. Control

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men

"Control"

"TOAD!!!"

Todd flew out of Wanda's room and slammed into the wall, obviously hexed. Scott walked by and shook his head. "Wanda, how many times do we have to tell you; you can't throw Todd across the hall!"

Wanda came to her doorway and pointed at Todd. "He was the one who was reading a journal!"

"I don't care; try to get him not to in a more humane, less destructive way." He looked down a Todd, shook his head once more, and continued down the hall. Todd smiled at Wanda, who rolled her eyes and slammed the door.

"And no slamming doors!"

- (' . ') -

Pietro was running threw the halls at super speed when he ran into Amara, sending them both backwards.

"Hey, watch it!" she cried, getting up. Pietro shrugged and continued on to where ever he was going.

- (' . ') -

Fred was in the kitchen eating away when Amy came up behind him.

"Whoa, whoa, Fred! We don't have that much food!"

"But you guys have tons."

"No, not _that_ much." She said, gesturing toward the five dirty plats on the table.

"Oh."

"So why don't you clean up and don't tell –" when Logan walked in. His eyes widened at the amount of food Fred had consumed.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh's right, shrink. Are you going to explain it?"

"Well, with Fred's mutation he is always hungry and he didn't know that he couldn't eat what ever, when ever here."

"Well remember that, Fred."

Fred nodded and began to clean up the mess. "It's so high-class here…." He mumbled to himself.

- (' . ') -

The Professor was on Cerebro when it beeped.

"Mutant ability detected. Identity confirmed. Name: Erik Lensherr. Codename: Magneto. Target found heading toward Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

"Magnus… wait, that must mean he's not wearing his helmet, but why?" The Professor placed his fingers to his temples.

_Magneto, why coming here?_

"Destination reached. Magneto is in the facility. Security activated."

_I have come to join._

The Professor wheeled into the hall to see Magneto standing in front of him.

"I was wrong, Charles."

"What?"

"I was wrong. Look." He held his hand out to the TV in Sam's room. It showed how many mutants and humans where getting together, talking, laughing, and it showed Kurt and Amanda in the part. Kurt wasn't wearing his image indicator either.

"You were right; man and mutant _can_ live together in peace."

- (' . ') -

_Everyone, please gather in the den for a meeting._

The X-men came into the den to see Xavier behind the desk and Magnus to his right.

"Magneto has come to join us."

"**WHAT?!**" they all cried.

Magnus looked at the Brotherhood. "You can go back to your home. I fixed on my way over."

They ran off to get their stuff, Kitty catching Lance's arm. He shook his head and continued to his room. Kitty sighed and they all looked back to the Professor for the story.

- (' . ') -

Rogue opened her eyes to the white ceiling of the medical room.

"Not again." She groaned. She turned her head to see Remy in the chair next to her, asleep. Rogue looked down at her hand. Kitty flashed in her mind. Rogue eyebrows furrowed as she placed it to the bed and phased it through. She heard Remy rouse next to her and she slipped it out of the bed. Rogue looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey Remy, can Ah try somethin'?"

- (' . ') -

The Professor wheeled into the Infirmary to see Rogue and Remy touch hands – _bare_. They looked at their hands for a second then at each other and smiled.

"Rogue?"

They took their hands back quickly at the Professor's voice and turned to him.

"You have control?"

Rogue nodded.

"How…?"

"Well, ya see, while Ah was out of it Ah had a dream. The personalities and Ah built a mansion and each of them get their own rooms. With them all out of mah head, Ah was able to control my own power."

"So, they're gone?"

"No, just locked away."

The Professor nodded.

"But don't tell anybody. Ah'm just… not ready for them all t' know."

"Alright."

"Oh yeah! Watch." Rogue looked down at herself and closed her eyes. She began to levitate off the bed, opening her eyes. "Ah can fly." she smiled. They heard footsteps and Rogue went back down just in time as Kitty came in.

"Rogue! You're okay!" She ran up to hug Rogue when had stopped, realizing both of them had on short sleeve shirts on. Rogue smiled at Kitty.

"Yeah, Ah'm alive."

- (' . ') -

Remy leaned on the doorframe of his balcony; looking out onto the sky. He heard something and turned his head to see Rogue out on her balcony. She was sitting on a chair; tuning a guitar. When she was satisfied with its sound; she began to strum a few strings and sing.

"As you toss and turn on you bed, you're wondering if the nightmares will end. If the pain will ever stop, if you will ever be on top. You're trying to find what you are, trailing that finger down your scare. The remembrance of what you did, of where you've been, of what you said, all those thing swirling inside your head. Then he steps in and adds more, all the tears begin to pore. Yet he takes them away, until he goes away, and leaves you to die, _why don't you cry?_

I… will not cry… through the pain and through the fear, though all the thing that seem so near, I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry; it's a waste of time….

Yet there he is in front of you, wondering what you cannot do. Wondering what you've never said, wondering what's inside your head. Can you break away from his gaze? Can you live to see another day?" Rogue stopped and wrote something down on a sheet of paper.

"Ah think that'll do for tonight." she muttered to herself; packing away her guitar. Rogue looked at her hand.

"So Ah have every power Ah've eva absorbed." her eyes turned red and narrowed as a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "This are about to get interesting."

- (' . ') -

HEHEHEHE…. Sorry it's so late, I've been watching Naruto. Smiles Is addictive, _oui?_


	4. Troubles?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men

**EDITED:** For those of you who read the love rant, I'm cut some of it out because my sis made a fus about it.

"Troubles?"

Jean was walking in her pajamas. All her surroundings were black and blank, the darkness revealing nothing. She heard raised voices; Rogue's and… her own? Jean followed them to a road to which she saw the sources. It was in fact Rogue with a copy of Jean.

"Ah told ya; go back to Jean's head. Look; Ah even made ya a road to it."

"Why should I?" Jean's personality retorted.

"Because; yer too much to handle. Ya love ta destroy things and cause havoc here. Jean's been keeping hold of ya for a long time and Ah'm sure she'll be fahne."

"Oh; alright." Jean answered, prancing toward the bridge. The real Jean got a good look at her eyes; which were red.

"Phoenix." she breathed before running off into the depths of her mind; laying down a road to 'Phoenix's room. The Personality entered Jean's mind and turned into a fiery bird, following the path Jean had put down to her containment unit. Phoenix turned to glare at Jean; who was off to the side.

"I won't stay contained for long." she warned, then charged into her box, glaring as Jean closed the door and locked it. She leaned on the door, slid down it and sighed. She quickly opened her eyes.

"Wait, how did Rogue build a road? Only telepaths can do that." She stood up when Rogue's voice boomed in her head.

"You don't remember any of this. Phoenix somehow returned to your mind; you are not sure how."

"I don't remember…." and Jean collapsed.

- (' . ') -

Rogue was sitting up in her bed.

"That was too close." she muttered. Rogue looked at the balcony and walked to it, watching the clouds. She lifted herself to the railing and stood on the edge, staring down at the ground.

"Ah have to know if Ah can do this." she said to herself. Rogue closed her eyes and fell. She opened them to see herself gliding above the grass.

"So I can fly." she smiled to herself. Rogue flew for a while before reaching a lake. She landed on it, staying on the surface.

"Interesting." Rogue put her hand on her chin and rested her elbow in her other hand. "So by using Buckethead's power Ah can repel the metal in the water slightly, causing meh ta be able ta walk on it." She did a spin. "Cool."

Laura poked her head out of some trees. She watched Rogue toy with the powers she had for a bit when Laura smelt something. She sniffed twice and looked down to see a woman at the bottom of the tree. Wait, it was Mystique!

"My child is growing up." she sighed, a smiled was visible on her face. Laura was stunned by this sudden motherly act. She looked back to Rogue; then smiled herself. She knew how Logan felt as a father to this child, and knew that it would be so mean for her not to tell him; but Rogue needed to do that on her own. There was a noise on the other side of the tree, too small for Mystique to detect it. She looked down to see brown staring back at her.

"I'm never seen Rogue have dis much fun." a Cajun voice muttered. He chuckled. "'Sept when we were ice skatin'."

Rogue slipped; falling into the water.

"Rogue!" Remy cried out, diving into the lake. He came back out with a coughing Rogue a moment later. After she coughed up some water she turned to Remy.

"What are ya doin' here, Swamp Rah?"

Remy was stunned at her hostility, causing him not to answer.

"Where you _followin'_ me?"

"I… uh… Rogue, listen, I –"

"Ah'm not weak! Ah wouldn't have drowned or something! Ah could have used any power Ah wished to save me; and you know it!"

"Rouge, please –"

"Just leave meh alone!" and she took off in Pietro's speed.

"Rogue, wait!" he called out, running after her.

Laura watched him go. "Why does he do that?"

Mystique looked up at her.

"Why does he run after her when she is mad at him? Why does he try to make it better when he eventually just makes it worse?"

Mystique blinked. "You do not know?"

Laura shook her head.

"He loves her." Mystique looked to where he had gone. "And he will do anything for her."

Laura was silent.

"I promised Logan I'd watch her when she went on her nightly outings."

"How do you know when she leaves?"

"I don't sleep." and she dashed through the trees, leaving Mystique to herself.

- (' . ') -

Jean awoke with a cry. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. _How did Phoenix get back in?_

"Jean? You okay?"

Jean looked up to see Scott in her doorway.

"Yeah, Scott, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." she said, smiling weakly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Scott walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm here for you."

Jean put her hand on his. "I know you are."

Scott kissed her on the cheek and walked to the door.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Scott."

He shut the door behind him. Jean looked down at her sheets, resting her chin on her fists and thinking hard, trying to probe her memory, but there was some kind of wall in the way.

"Only telepaths can put up walls." she muttered to herself. She searched to find the Professor, sleeping sound in his bed.

"Could there be… some one else?"

- (' . ') -

Rogue arrived back in her room and shut the door, locking it behind her. She walked out to the balcony.

"Here Ah am again." she muttered to herself. Rogue scanned for Remy, who was nearing the Institute. She went back into the room, shutting and locking the windows. Rogue got back into her pajamas and got into her bed, slipping into the fingers of sleep instantly.

A figure landed on a balcony. It picked the lock to the windows and opened them easily. It walked over to the bed in which Rogue was sleeping; two red circles flashed in the darkness. A bare hand touched Rogue's cheek and began stroking it.

"I'm sorry Rogue." a Cajun voice whispered, a face bent down and kissed Rogue on the forehead. The figure stepped into the moonlight, revealing none other than Remy Lebeau. He left a rose on the night stand and glanced at her make-up and smiled.

"But why should I came all de way in here and not have a little bit o' fun?"

- (' . ') -

Bobby woke up and exited his room to have a certain Cajun dodge him with a certain make-up less Southern gal hot on his heels.

"Give meh back mah make-up!" Rogue yelled after Remy

"Never!" He cried back. Looks like this was going to be an average day at Xavier's Institute for gifted youngsters.

- (' . ') -

Hehe, sorry for the late update! I had to… do stuff. anime sweat drop ANYWHO, here it is! REVIEW!


	5. Christmas Break

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men

'Thoughts will be written like this.'

"Christmas Break"

Rogue walked out of her room only to dodge Kitty.

"Whoa, Kitty! What's the hurry?"

"I, like, totally forgot to get Scott something for the Christmas Party!"

"What? But ya went to the mall everyday this week."

"I know, but all I got was something for Lance!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yeesh, it took all that time?"

"Yeah."

She shook her head and walked back into her room. Looking up at the sky, Rogue smiled to herself. "We could use some snow." The clouds shifted and grew light gray, sending a white shower of power to the earth. "Ah still can't believe Ah got Remy in the Secret Santa drawing." she muttered.

'But y' know Remy would like more dan dat lil' ol' shirt, _chere_.' Remy's personality spoke up.

'Shut up. You know as well as Ah do he's getting' more than that.'

'Not on y' intentions; so being alone with y' in de mansion don' count.'

'Do too.'

'Do not.'

'S'too.'

'S'not.'

'S'too.'

'S'not.'

'How'd ya get out in the first place?'

'Y' was t'inkin' about my counter part, _chere_.'

'Well get back.'

There was a snort and silence. Rogue turned her gaze to the snow-covered ground. Bobby and Jubilee walked out into the yard.

"Man, this is my kind of weather! I gotta remember to thank Ororo later." Bobby said. He looked over a Jubilee. "Hey Jubbs;" Bobby said, icing over a portion of the yard. He took Jubilee's hand. "Want to learn how to ice skate?"

The occurrence of Remy teaching Rogue to skate flashed in Rogue's mind. She shook her head. "Ah think Ah'll go get some breakfast." she mumbled. Kitty came in the room; chatting away with Lance on the phone about him coming to see her family for the Christmas Break. Rogue groaned. "Is everyone socializing with their couples today?" she muttered to herself. Rogue was walking down the hall when she heard some music coming form Jamie's room. She looked in the door way to see the two dancing to some kind of Jazz. The Jazz club Remy had taken Rogue to slid into her mind. Rogue shook head once more; trying to clear her mind of the red-eyed mutant. She continued to the kitchen when Jean bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry, Rogue. You haven't seen my dress, have you? The green one?"

"Yeah, it's in the drier, why?"

"Scott said that there's a dance the Masters go to every Christmas; so I wanted to wear it to that."

"You're going with Scott for the Break?"

"Yep." Jean answered, shooting off down the hall.

"Man, am Ah destined to met every couple today?" she blinked. "Oh wait; I just did. Except…." She rounded the corner and found Amanda and Kurt in the Foyer. "Okay; know I have."

"Thanks for inviting me to come with you to Germany, Kurt!" Amanda exclaimed, putting down her luggage

"No, no; it vaz my pleazer." Kurt replied. He looked at Rogue.

"Hey, Rogue! I almost vorgot to give vou vour Zecret Zanta prezent!"

"Yer mah Secret Santa?"

"Ja. Here." he said, handing her a small purple box. "Vell; I have to go get my stuff." "What about your Secret Santa?"

"Jean already gave me it." he said; holding up a joke book.

"Oh. Okay. 'Bye." Rogue said; exiting the room. Finally making it to the kitchen, who else would be there but Remy?

'Guess who's here?'

'Shut up Remy. Ah'm not gonna leave because the real Remy's in the same room as me. Despite the risk of being flirted with.'

'Because y' want me to.'

'NO!'

Rouge walked over to the coffee maker when she winced. She looked at her hand. "What the..?"

Remy looked over at Rogue to see her glove begin to glow green. He quickly got up from his chair and snatched her glove off; throwing it into the air. It exploded into ashes.

"Dang it; and that was my good pair."

"Y' ain't gonna need dem anymore dough, right?"

"Wrong. Ah still don't have full control, obviously." she said, pointing at the ashes.

"Well, y' have a lot of powers to sort out. Y' could use some help-"

"From who? You?"

"No, de only mental ability I have is Empathy."

"Empa-what?"

"Empathy. Basically I'm able to sense everyone's feeling around me and can minnerly tweak them."

"So that's why everyone's emotions came so obvious after the kidnapping incident."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm just saying you should see the Professor."

"Ah have. He said it will just take mental strength and Ah have to build that up mahself."

"Oh." Remy leaned against the counter.

"Oh yeah." Rogue said, teleporting. She reappeared with a long, skinny, white box. "Here, it's yer Secret Santa gift."

Remy took it. "Wait, y' were my Secret Santa?"

Rogue teleported before he could get an answer out of her.

"That reminds me." Remy said, taking a small box out of his pocket. "I still have t' deliver Kitty's present."

At that moment Kitty came into the kitchen.

"Kitty, I forgot to give you your Secret Santa present." Remy said, handing Kitty the small box. She opened it and picked up two cat earrings. "Oh, they're, like, so cute, Remy!" she laughed. "She held one up to the side of her face. "Is there a resemblance?" she joked. They both laughed. Kitty looked down at the package Rogue had given Remy.

"So she gave it to you."

"What? Oh, yeah."

Kitty chuckled. "You're gonna love it."

"Hey, Kitty!" a voice called out.

"Oh, that's Lance. Gotta go, Merry Christmas!" Kitty said, running off.

Remy waved as she went then turned his attention to his present. He pulled the ribbon and lifted the top off to reveal a black shirt with the king of hearts card on the front, proclaiming in cursive - like letters "The King of Hearts". Remy smiled. "Dang, does dat _fillie_ ever know me." he chuckled.

- (' . ') -

Rogue was sitting out on the snow. Visions on things she and Remy had done together faded in and out of her memory. The wind swirled the snow around her, retreating then returning.

"Ah'm such a stubborn mule." she said to herself. "But why is Remy so concerned about meh? Ah can take care of mahself."

"Rogue?"

Rogue didn't respond to the Cajun. He sat down beside her. "Rogue… I'm sorry. It's not that I think you're weak or anything; but I just… I don' know. I'd hate for you to get hurt; ever since I had used you, I never wanted to see you hurt again. So I guess it kind of became a mental vow to myself to protect you. And… something else in me wants to protect you. It wants me to protect all those who are close to me. From what I can gather; all the other guy feel it too. I guess it's kind of a guy thing; wanting to protect those who are important to you."

Rogue continued to look down at the snow. Remy took her chin in his hand and turned her head to him. He brought it close to his and the snow swirled around them, concealing Rogue's first painless touch from the world. When it cleared Rogue was leaning on Remy's shoulder.

"Remy?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for being there."

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else, _chere_."

"Merry Christmas, Remy."

"Merry Christmas, Rogue."

- (' . ') -

ECK, sorry it took so long; I've been semi-grounded. :( (That's an unhappy sticks out tongue) Yes, they did kiss. Why didn't I just say that? Well; I'm trying to make it similar to the show, so… yeah. Review!


	6. The Missing Link

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men

**AN:**I just read this chapter over again and I was all 'OMFG, this chapter is a load of BLEEP!' So, yeah… REDO!!!! The girl's name is pronounced Ay-wa. I did this late at night, so it might be junky, be afraid, be very afraid…

"The Missing Link"

- (' . ') -

Rogue and Kurt sat in the Professor's office as Wanda and Pietro entered.

"What are yal doin' here?" Rogue asked.

"They are who we've been waiting for." the Professor replied. Before anyone could protest, he lifted a hand.

"I gathered you all here to tell you," he paused, folding his hands and leaned forward. "That you're all related."

Kurt fell from his perch on the top a chair and all the others looked at the Professor with stunned expressions.

"When Mystique was in one of her disguises, she and Magnus produced a child. She is the 'missing link', if you will."

"So… Blue Boy's my brother?" Pietro said, pointing at Kurt.

"Hey!"

"Yes, Kurt is your brother."

"Zo, vho iz ziz 'mizzing link'? Are zey a mutant?"

"You can ask her yourself." he said, gesturing to a dark corner.

"The scales are a dead give-away." said a feminine voice from the corner. Two cat-like eyes glowed in the darkness. The figure came into the light to reveal a green scaled girl, with webbed hands, feet, and fins instead of ears. She had a long tail that had a flipper at the end.

"Dude, she's stranger that Blue Boy! She's Green Girl!" Pietro exclaimed, getting a warning glance from the Professor.

"I get that a lot." she replied grimly. "But what are you? Speed Fish?" she said, glancing at his silver, shiny hair.

"Why I oughta…."

"Go head, do it." she said, challenging him.

"Alright!" Pietro said, throwing a fist and super-speed only to hit a wall of water.

"Oh yeah, my power is water manipulation, animal speak, water animal control, this form, and," her scales flipped over backwards(If you have seen the movies, it's like what Mystique does) to reveal a human with lung, sandy hair and sea-blue eyes, with a beach tan. "I can go human, thanks to Mystique."

"Dude… dude… DUDE!" was all Kurt could get out.

"I certainly see a resemblance." Wanda said, glancing at Kurt.

"I'll be extra careful not to touch her, I'll get all scaly." Rogue said, cringing.

"So, who would you like to stay with, Aiwa?" The Professor asked her.

She looked over at Pietro and Wanda. "Their rules seem to be less tight, that's where I'll go." Aiwa said, walking over to them. Kurt looked slightly disappointed, Rogue slightly relived.

"Alright, but we're always open t you, Aiwa." the Professor said. She nodded and followed the Brotherhood members out the door.

- (' . ') -

When the siblings arrived at the Boarding House, they received many enquiring stares.

"Sister, don't ask." Pietro said and sped up to his room.

"You can sleep in my room." Wanda offered.

"No, do you have some body of water near by?"

"Yeah, a lake, why?"

"Where is it?"

"A ways that way into the woods." Wanda said, gesturing toward the southeast part of the woods.

"That'll do." Aiwa said, turning scaly and shifting to water, racing off in the direction of the lake.

- (' . ') -

LATER THAT NIGHT

- (' . ') -

Aiwa sat at the edge of the lake and a boy squatted down beside her. His hair was short but everywhere, and a bright, unnatural orange. He wore orange goggles, and orange jump-suit, and a flame thrower on his back.

"So, do you think you can get 'em?" he asked Aiwa, looking in the direction of the Brotherhood's house.

"Oh yes, John. They won't know what hit 'em."

- (' . ') -

OMG, sorry guys, I didn't realize I haven't updated in 2 month and 2 days! Just, exams and all… curse school, and writer's block. Px Yes, The plot is beginning to unfold. :) Sorry it's so short, guys, but's REALLY tired and I didn't want you people to think I had died or something. Might make longer later. I need to catch some z's before thry get away. todales! Don't forget to REVEIW!


End file.
